ESPOSO VAMPIRO
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? ¿QUE HARRY ESTA UNIDO NADA MENOS QUE AL PRINCIPE TRAVIESO? DESCUBRE QUE TIENE UNA FAMILIA Y VARIAS SORPRESAS MAS [LESTAT X HARRY]
1. Chapter 1

ESPOSO VAMPIRO

Lestat de Lioncourt/Harry Potter

Capituló 1

La bruma es lo único que lo rodea desde hace días o meses ya no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado o porque se encuentra así solo oye los susurros una seductora voz palabras que no entiende unas manos que vagan por su cuerpo, la lengua, las caricias esa sensación de vértigo después todo es oscuridad.

La claridad regresa poco a poco se mueve puede sentir las suaves sabanas contra su piel desnuda no ve muy bien la habitación es oscura no se oyen ruidos es la segunda vez que despierta en este lugar recuerda que solo hace unos días trato de salir pero no pudo se levantó sin hacer ruido ya con sus lentes trato de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad reinante tomo una larga playera se la puso para cubrir sus desnudes abrió la puerta con el menor ruido los largos pasillos le recuerdan un poco a su colegio baja las escaleras casi ha terminado un pequeño ruido lo hace saltar voltea pero no ve nada se acerca a una ventana ya que la última vez la puerta no la pudo atravesar.

Quito el seguro de esta la abrió despacio se sentó en el borde para salir saco las piernas luego lo demás del cuerpo listo para saltar unos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura metiéndolo.

-Petit, Petit no de nuevo-paso la lengua por su delicado cuello lo que lo hizo temblar-Mon amor-Suéltame-gruño él lo soltó con una gran sonrisa el moreno volteó para encararlo entrecerrando los ojos como tenía el descaro de sonreírle este vampiro que lo había secuestrado hace casi dos semanas.

Hace dos semanas el caminaba al atardecer ya que sus tíos no lo querían en casa ya que unos socios cenarían con ellos no es que se avergonzaran de moreno sino que este verano que regreso a Private Drive se veía más guapo su cabello lo había dejado crecer desde el cuarto año por lo que ahora lo traía abajo de los hombros aunque rebeldes se ve sexy ya que enmarca su bello rostro lo que logró que la mayoría de vecinas y vecinos contando a los amigos de su primo babear cada que sale.

Ya que su socio venía con su familia no querían que lo conocieran porque Dudley ni en sueños se compara con él así que salió desde temprano de buena gana se hubiera quedado con Sirius pero después del enfrentamiento en el ministerio al terminar el año no se querían arriesgar a que Fudge buscara un pretexto para atrapar a su padrino.

Tan perdido iba en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió una presencia a su lado solo vio unos bellos ojos azules después todo se oscureció hasta hace unos días que despertó por completo sin la bruma que lo rodeaba intento salir de ahí pero el vampiro rubio lo atrapaba cada vez aunque ahora está seguro que lo dejaba tratar de escapar solo para atraparlo como si fuera un juego no ha usado su magia ya que la siente un poco rara tal vez sea que en unos días cuándo cumpla años recibirá su herencia como le dijeron Sirius y Remus aunque no sabían que sería ya que los Potter eran muy reservados en eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capituló 2

La noche cayo en la mansión del príncipe travieso varias figuras llegaron Khayman Santino y Armand fueron los primeros en instalarse en la sala -Estará Lestat no lo he visto en un buen tiempo-dijo el italiano.

-En eso tienes razón no lo he visto-Ver dirás que no te ha llevado a unas de sus fiestas-Daniel no te enojes-le dijo con carita de ángel el pelirrojo que era todo menos eso, los otros tres vampiros más bufaron el pelirrojo miro sin pena a los otros tres Jesse, David Talbot una de las creaciones del príncipe travieso con él a su lado su creación y amigo Louis Point de Luc tras ellos las sonrientes reinas Mahereth y Mariel.

El ruido de una explosión en el piso de arriba los extraño voltearon a donde vino el ruido unas suaves pisadas se oían que se acercaban un joven bajo corriendo de las escaleras esquivando al italiano con facilidad desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Y quién es él? Lestat ya hizo una de las suyas-bufo Daniel acostumbrado a las tonterías del rubio solo había que esperar para saber que hizo a veces parecía más un niño que un vampiros de varios siglos.

-Tal vez pero el chico huele delicioso-dijo Khayman con una semi sonrisa.

-Exquisito pero es solo mío-hablo el rubio que baja con calma las escaleras sonriendo les a todos-Me alegro que vengan a verme solo discúlpenme un segundo tengo un petit que alcanzar-salió tranquilo por la puerta.

-Ese Lestat no entiende-hablo Louis.

Unos segundos después los vampiros sonrieron ya que su agudo oído les dejaba escuchar lo que el joven venían murmurando sobre el rubio, Lestat traía en el hombro al resignado moreno mal diciendo su suerte como es que se mete en estas cosas sin siquiera proponérselo la vida le gusta burlarse de él.

El rubio con una sonrisa sienta al bello moreno junto a Louis el cual le sonríe al chico este se cruza de brazos fulminando al rubio que le sonríe con coquetería todos los ahí presentes detallan al ojiverde el cual solo trae una playera negra larga que resalta su piel blanca con un leve color dorado sus cabellos al hombro se ve salvaje pero sexy finas facciones pero sus ojos son impresionantes de un verde vibrante.

-Lestat nos puedes decir que sucede-preguntó el vampiro milenario.

-Nada Marius-dice como si no pasara nada.

¡Nada!-ruge el menor-Me tienes secuestrado hace casi tres semanas y según tú no pasa nada.

-No petit chaid-¡Oh Merlín! esto no puede pasarme a mí-gime-Que habré hecho tan malo en mi vida pasada para tener a un loco vampiro-varios sonrieron solo había una muy seria reina mirándolo fijamente el moreno sintió la mirada volteo sus miradas chocaron hubo una extraña conexión ella se paró se acercó lo estudiaba los demás esperaban algo debió pasar para que una de las reinas lo viera así.

-Hay algo en ti muy familiar pero no sé qué es-dijo la reina Mahereth.

-Es raro pero siento lo mismo que tú-la observo con calma el cabello rojo los ojos verdes no tanto como los de él-Te pareces mucho a mi mamá ella era pelirroja de ojos verdes-ya nadie pudo decir nada pues Harry se dobló de dolor un aura oscura lo envolvía los vampiros se sorprendieron de lo que pasaban no podían acercarse solo oían los gritos del menor.

Harry seguía encerrando en esa esfera negra casi media hora había pasado por suerte tenía un buen rato que ya no gritaba solo algunos quejidos resonaban.

-Alguien me puede decir que pasa por que esta así Harry-hablo Jesse preocupada.

-Lestat como lo conociste-preguntó la otra reina ya que su hermana se veía preocupada por el chico.

-Hace tres semanas más o menos me sentí aburrido tome el avión llegue a Alemania estuve unos dos días no me gusto volé por la noche hasta llegar a Londres recorrí la ciudad había visto una joven de la cual me alimentaria pero eso sería más tarde decidí dar otra vuelta me llego un olor maravilloso camine para encontrar de quien venía fue cuándo lo vi caminado tan despreocupado trate varias veces de usar mi atracción pero no parecía funcionar en el así que lo seguí como una hora al atardecer no había nadie alrededor me acerque fue cuando volteo sorprendido no le di tiempo de reaccionar lo deje inconsciente regrese a Alemania esa misma noche llegamos aquí-.

Pero eso no explica por qué esta así-dijo Daniel un poco preocupado por el chico.


	3. Chapter 3

Capituló 3

-Es un mago está recibiendo su herencia mágica-dijo Mahereth-Yo conocí uno hace un tiempo me hablo de eso así que el chico acaba de cumplir dieciséis Lestst porque no lo has convertido-preguntó curiosa ya que con David lo hizo luego luego-el rubio está un poco serio como pensativo.

-No lo sé desde el principio quise hacerlo pero había algo que me lo impedía como diciéndome que esperara unos días-asintió ella los demás se extrañaron de la declaración-Imagino que fue su herencia mágica-murmuro la reina.

La esfera se empezó a disolver todos veían expectantes el joven trataba de recuperar el aliento el rubio se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse al acercarse el vampiro levanto rápido la cabeza se paró a velocidad impresionante aun así Lestat pudo tomarlo de la cintura el príncipe detallaba los cambios en él estaba unos centímetros más alto media ahora un metro setenta y cinco su piel había perdido su tono dorado solo era blanca perfecta su cabello creció hasta la cintura no era totalmente lacio sino con ondas acentuando su rostro labios carnosos están más rojos sus ojos se ven más brillosos sus rasgo seguían siendo muy bellos.

-Puedes soltarme-dijo al rubio, el cual no dejo de verlo.

-¿Estas bien?-le puso la mano en la frente ya que parecía aturdido su sexy secuestrador-¿Cómo es que eres un vampiro si no te he transformado-¿Disculpa?-contesto desconcertado por la pregunta.

-¡Disculpa!-dijo la reina-Soy Harry-Gracias Harry soy Mahereth pero como es que eres un vampiro los únicos originales somos nosotros-señalando a los más viejos-Y Lestat que-.

-Si ya me dijo Lestat que bebió de la sangre de Alaya de la reina original de los vampiros-Entonces como es posible-pregunto Armand.

No lo sé pero ya estoy a acostumbrado a que cosas como estas me pasen-dijo resignado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el vampiro pelirrojo-Mi vida es una contrariedad-contó-Soy un mago pero eso no lo supe hasta que cumplí once años cuando me llegó la carta del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería una vez ahí descubrí mi origen mis padres eran magos mi padre era un sangre pura y mi madre una nacida de muggles-Nacida de muggles-interrumpió el mismo pelirrojo.

-En la sociedad mágica hay magos de sangre pura nacidos de puros magos también los mestizos es una combinación entre sangre pura y nacidos muggles estos son de personas no mágicas-contestó la reina.

El moreno le sonrió-Gracias como les decía descubrí que mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort un mago oscuro que quiere a acabar con los seres no mágicos aliándose con creaturas oscuras para conseguir su objetivo en la noche de Halloween cuando tenía un año y medio ataco mi casa porque su supuesto guardián y amigo Peter Petegrew los traiciono culparon a Sirius pero como les decía mato a mi padre James Potter primero luego a mi madre Lilly Evans su nombre muggle fue contra mí pero al lanzarme el avada esta rebotó destruyendo su cuerpo y dejándole esta cicatriz-se levantó el cabello pero ya casi no se le veía.

El mago milenario maldijo los demás lo vieron extrañado-Tu eres Harry Potter el chico por el cual muchas criaturas hablaron de ti por años y ese mago trato de contactaron-No se preocupe no pienso traerles problemas-No mal entiendas solo imagine que eras una fantasía no eras real solo un mito-el chico solo levanto la ceja nunca nadie le había dicho que era un mito solo sonrió con ironía.

-Has oído hablar de él Marius-Claro mi pequeño Armad ustedes también es sobre el chico-que-vivió-todos lo voltearon a ver solo bufo y Lestat sonrió por la reacción de su pareja.

Harry les contó toda su historia su niñez lo que ha pasado en el colegio hubo diferentes reacciones tanto Daniel Louis las reinas y Jesse querían matar a esos muggles en cambio Marius y David darle una lección ese director que lo lanzaba al peligro solo Lestat parecía calmado pero solo parecía ya que aunque la vida de su ahora pareja es interesante no le gusta la idea de que exponga al peligro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Harry en la familia de tu padre hay vampiros-pregunto Marius.

-No lo sé según Sirius y Remus son muy reservados con esa información pero no se aunque hace algunos meses cuando hablamos de recibir mi herencia Remus aunque no estaba muy seguro menciono que mi madre no era totalmente hija de muggles que había ocasiones cuando usaba su magia sobre todo cuando enfrentaron a Voldemort despedía un aroma a criatura pero no pudo de tallarlo ya que estaban en plena lucha después no lo percibía-.

-Hay una forma de descubrir si eso es cierto existe una poción para revelar la herencia mágica-sonrió por la cara de algunos-Es como un árbol genealógico se remonta varias generaciones atrás-Sabes dónde encontrarla mi Petit-Puedo hacerla pero no sé dónde encontrar todos los ingredientes aquí en América-Dime que necesitas y yo te los consigo-hablo la reina pues quería saber de dónde el chico pudo tener herencia vampírica.

Lestat vería como preparaba la poción mientras recordaba cómo fue cuando se lo llevó.

Flash back

Al saltan para caer a un lado se sorprendió que volteara de inmediato ya que no hizo ningún ruido nada más vio esos ojos verde esmeralda supo que debía ser suyo levanto la mano a gran velocidad apretando el nervio de su hombro para dejarlo inconsciente lo tomo en brazos corrió hasta una zona alejada donde voló a Alemania para regresar en su avión.

El chico seguía inconsciente en su cama se veía tan apetecible unos pequeños quejidos salieron de sus labios señal de que está despertando el vampiro sabía que tendría un pequeño dolor de cabeza se acercó a la cama recostándose sobre él beso su cuello gimió utilizo su atracción la cual pareció ahora si tener efecto empezó a recorrer esa cálida y suave piel se entretuvo con sus pezones arrancando frases incoherentes del chico lo que lo hizo sonreír poseer ese virginal cuerpo era lo mejor para el rubio durante casi dos semanas la pasión y sobre todo la unión que se dio entre ellos fue mágica.

Lo dejo descansar fue que trato de huir esa primera vez era divertido ver como se esforzaba para escapar estas semanas han sido muy entretenidas.

Fin Flash back

Una vez lista la poción puso unas gotas de sangre la vacío en el pergamino las letras y líneas se formaron al leerlo abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía el grito que salió de su boca hizo a los vampiros hacer una mueca por el dolor en sus sensibles oídos dejo caer el pergamino el cual fue tomado por uno al que nadie le puso atención ya que concentraron en el ojiverde que se quejaba por lo ahí visto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Una grácil figura atravesó la chimenea camino al despacho donde sabía que se encontraba ahí abrió la puerta sonrió-En serio engañas a alguien con eso-la personas que escribe se detiene levanta la vista despacio su sorpresa es grande.

-¿Porque hasta ahora?-Han pasado muchas cosas-Siéntate mi bella dama-sonrió sabía que siempre fue muy romántico solo con ella.

-Cuéntamelo todo no omitas nada-Estas seguro por tu edad puedes sufrir del corazón-el solo sonríe.

Los Malfoy son una de las familias que tienen un gran poder y riqueza muy pocas se les pueden comparar por eso el señor oscuro es el más interesados en tener los de su lado pero ellos ya no parecen estar de su lado él había querido utilizar la mansión Malfoy como su cuartel pero Lucius se negó hace una semana que no han acudido a las reuniones por eso acaba de mandar a un espía pero este no ha regresado no saber es lo que más le molesta al lord según su forma de pensar todos deben obedecerlo o que se sientan superior que él.

Tanto Lucius como Draco regresaron a su mansión en el salón ven a sus invitados-Padre que ha sucedido-pregunto Lucius-Abuelo que te paso-también lo hizo Draco.

-Nada que bueno que llegan hay cosas que hablar dejen presentarles primero-los rubios se acercan ven a una mujer sentada.

-Querida te presento a Lucius mi hijo a su lado Draco mi nieto-Es un placer soy Mahereth-Eres una de las reinas de los vampiros-Veo que sabes quién soy-Mi abuelo me hablo de ti cuando era niño-el rubio mayor sonrió.

-Padre explica esto como es que pareces de treinta-Recuerdas Lucius que antes de casarme con tu madre yo me iba a casar con alguien más-asintió.

-Mahereth y yo nos conocimos en uno de los viajes de mi padre nos enamoramos mantuvimos nuestra relación yo le había pedido que se casara conmigo pero Belladona un día llego con mi padre diciendo que esperaba un hijo mío el me comprometió con ella aunque yo me negué el contrato ya estaba hecho Mahereth se fue no pude hablar aclarar las cosas-dijo con la mirada pérdida.

-Después que se fue me pele con mi padre enfrente a Belladona confeso que utilizo una poción para que pudiera tener un hijo mío solo con mi sangre dije que me casaría pero mi hijo seria mío que no esperara nada de mi al dar a luz murió pero a Mahereth no la pude encontrar-termino diciendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Entonces como es que ahora está aquí-pregunto su nieto-Han pasado muchas cosas entre ellas tuvimos un hijo-Tengo un tío-dijo emocionado.

-Lamentablemente no Draco ella murió hace mucho pero tienes un primo-los dos rubios se sorprendieron otro Malfoy eso era bueno no.

Oyeron voces acercándose a donde se encuentran.

-En serio no te puedes comportar-Pero petit no seas así conmigo-solo bufo de que el rubio se ponía en ese plan de niño caprichoso por lo menos en la mansión tenia a Louis o Daniel para ayudarlo pero ahora sólo lo molesta es que no se puede comportar y dejar de meterle mano como le ha dicho muchas veces es un adicto al sexo.

La puerta del salón se abrió donde aparecieron dos figuras los rubios se sorprendieron por lo que veían sus ojos estarían alucinando.

-Petit chail no seas así-tomo al menor de la cintura lo acerco le dio un sensual beso-Mon amur-susurró volvió a besarlo el menor se separó con un poco de trabajo-Lestat compórtate-Mmmm-murmuró contra su cuello el moreno giro en los brazos de su pareja para recargarse en su torso.

Draco tenía la quijada desencajada ¿desde cuándo Potter visitaba su casa? ¿Desdé cuándo dejo de ser el simplón gryffindor para convertirse en un sexy león?

-Potter puedo saber que hacen en mi casa-el mencionado volteo a ver al rubio más grande.

-No les has dicho-¿Decir que?-preguntaron los dos rubios-Bueno yo les diré-hablo con una sonrisa demasiado slytherin para ser un gry.

-Como saben el señor Abrax tuvo otra hija no-asintieron-Bueno resulta que la reina Mahereth dio a luz a una niña pero ella nació muerta fue tanto su dolor de saber que su hija no vivió que se fue lo que no supo que unas horas después su corazón empezó a latir como ella no la encontraron a la bebe la dieron en adopción a una pareja muggle-informó.

-Eso es inaudito una Malfoy entre muggles que horror-la risa del moreno corto la perorata del rubio-Señor Malfoy cuando sepa quién era su hermana menos lo va a creer-¿Qué quieres decir Potter?-Bueno Lucius tu hermana se parecía mucho a Mahereth-dijo el abuelo Malfoy aunque ahora tiene apariencia de un hombre de treinta.

El rubio detallo a la mujer vampiro ella es hermosa parece de unos treinta cabello largo rojo fuego oscuro piel blanca bonitas facciones ojos verdes entonces todo encajo sus ojos se fueron abriendo del shock el rubio menor vio a su padre en shock le hablo para atraer su atención.

-Padre estas bien-el mayor salió un poco de su aturdimiento vio como le sonrió su padre volteo a ver a su hijo-Draco se quien fue mi hermana-con voz conmocionada.

-¿Quién?-Lilly Potter-el rubio se desmayó.

-Huy creo que fue mucho para él-dijo el vampiro rubio a lo que recibió un zape de su pareja.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Draco fue despertando un poco aturdido vio a su alrededor sonrió cuando vio a su padre su abuelo pero al ver a Potter y los dos vampiros supo que no era mentira lo que su padre le dijo.

-¿Dragón estas bien?-¡Padre no es verdad!-el otro rubio suspiro-Si me temo que si-No es tan malo-por estas palabras Abrax fue fulminado por su hijo y nieto solo rodó los ojos a veces son tan intensos la pelirroja solo se río era entretenido ver a las familias comportarse así.

Draco veía a lo lejos a Harry y Lestat hablando o más bien a Potter deteniendo las manos del rubio mientras lo abraza-Alguien me puede decir porque Potter luce tan diferente y que hace el príncipe de los vampiros acosándolo-Eso es muy fácil, Draco verdad-dijo la mujer el asintió.

-Harry es pareja de Lestat-Como en nombre de Merlín paso eso-

Mi nieto fue secuestrado por Lestat hace casi un mes, hace una semana recibió su herencia mágica que resultó ser un vampiro completo el sol no lo afecta-.

-Como Lestat pero él bebió de la sangre de Alaya entonces-cuestiono Draco-Lilly era medio vampiro ya que llevaba mi sangre-dijo la reina.

-Además todos sabemos que Lestat es el príncipe travieso y Harry es muy tranquilo para él-decia el abuelo Abrax-En realidad con Potter nunca se va a aburrir ya que según Severus es un imán para los problemas-informo Lucius.

-No en serio padre-contesto sarcástico el sly-Solo con ser secuestrado por él es una prueba reciente-Dreyk deja de hablar de mí que puedo oírte-Potter no me digas así soy Malfoy-No crees que es raro que diga por tu apeido si eres mi primito-pregunto inocente.

Eso era cierto son primos hermanos su padre y abuelo no lo dejarían pasar mañana de seguro ya estaría en el profeta como si fueran a dejar pasar la oportunidad de restregarle a todos que Harry Potter es un Malfoy también sobre todo que la inteligente Lilly Evans es en realidad Lilly Malfoy una sangre pura o eso sería genial ver la cara de todos los del ministerio por dudar de ellos ya que la madre de su salvador era uno de ellos.

-Está bien Po...Harry se siente raro decirlo-Y que lo digas-dijo el ojiverde.

-Si hubieras oído a mi Petit chaid cuando supo que ustedes son familia-un golpe en el estómago recibió el vampiro se movió a gran velocidad quedando el ojiverde a un lado de la pelirroja lejos del rubio que solo lo vio feo mientras él le saco la lengua-No me provoques mon amur-rodo los ojos en respuesta.

-Son siempre así-Si me sorprendí cuando lo conocí la forma que ellos interactúan-Eso cuándo fue abuelo-.

-Hace unos días Mahereth vino a verme a decirme todo le pedí verlo se sorprendió de verme al tocarlo mi glamour desapareció no he podido volverlo a hacer la magia de Harry actúa un poco raro-Así que por eso padre ya no te vez como un viejo-Si Lucius es raro verme más joven que mi hijo-.

-Lestat crees que si invito a Sirius y Remus no haya problemas-Mon amur el que sea un licántropo no le haremos nada-Tu no pero que tal Khayman-¿Que con él?-desconcertado por mencionar al vampiro egipcio.

-Según Santino no le gustan los lobos-Mi niño no le hagas caso a Santino está enojado porque un joven que le gusto se interesó más en Khayman pero si me gustaría conocerlos que me hablen de mi Lilly-emocionada.

-Harry-volteo a ver al Lucius que le hablo por su nombre es un poco raro pero ya que son familia debía haber esa familiaridad-Puedes invitarlos aquí-asintió le hablo a dobby le pidió que si podía traer a su padrino y Remus.

Unas horas más tarde unos desconcertados merodeadores esperan en el hall de la mansión Malfoy.

-Haa Rem para que crees que nos haya traído ese elfo loco-No lo sé Canuto esto es muy raro pero hay que estar en alerta-un elfo apareció les pidió que lo acompañaran así lo hicieron siguiéndolo llegaron al comedor donde estaban varios rubios dos conocidos por ellos Lucius y Draco pero el otro rubio parecido a ellos no lo conocían el ultimo Remus entrecerró los ojos pues su presencia es de su enemigo mortal brillando sus ojos con peligrosidad.

-Remus por favor no lo ataques-voltearon los dos a la voz pues la conocían muy bien lo abrazaron-Harry hemos estado muy preocupados donde has estado-sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los dos merodeadores parecían un poco incrédulos -Haber prongsy a ver si entendí fuiste secuestrado hace casi mes-fulminando al osado vampiro por llevarse a su ahijado el cuál sólo levantó la ceja-Recibiste tu herencia mágica convirtiéndote en vampiro descubriste que Lilly es una Malfoy por lo que también son familia-Si padrino así es-Cielos Harry cómo te sientes por eso-pregunto ya resignado sabiendo la suerte de su pequeño.

-Es raro me costó adaptarme un poco al principio pero lo he ido aceptando-Y cachorro que con el vampiro-dijo el lobo esperando que la respuesta no fuera lo que el sospechaba.

-Pues Remus-Somos esposos-contesto el vampiro.

-¿COMO?-tanto Sirius Remus Abrax y Lucius hablaron-Lestat dime que no lo hiciste- preguntó contrariada la reina.

-¿Que sucede?-el moreno extrañado por la actitud de todos-Yo te explico mon amur estamos casados por que hice un ritual cuando estuvimos juntos al principio-Espera entonces cuando hablabas raro-Si lo hable en una lengua muerta-La bruma era parte-No esa era tú magia y nuestra unión por la atracción-Te aprovecharse de él es un niño-grito el lobo.

-Calma Lupin yo no estoy muy de acuerdo ahora que sé que es mi nieto pero los rituales de matrimonio son sagrados para los vampiros-hablo Abrax.

-Oye Harry siempre son las cosas así contigo-indagó el rubio menor-Normalmente si-Por lo menos no me voy a aburrir de ahora en adelante-solo lo fulminó con la mirada el ojiverde mientras el sly seguía entretenido con la discusión entre el lobo su tío, su papá, su abuelo y los vampiros.

Lo que resto de la comida se la pasaron discutiendo Lestat Mahereth Lucius Sirius Remus y Abrax sobre lo que se haría en los siguientes días como se anunciaría lo de su matrimonio el regreso al colegio donde vivirían los últimos días de vacaciones en este punto tanto Lucius como Lestat discutieron en cual mansión se quedarían.

Después de un semana en la mansión Malfoy ya casi se habían adecuado a vivir ahí en el desayuno-Sirius crees que podemos visitar la tumba de mis padres no sé dónde está-eso sorprendió al animago que nunca hubiera visitados a sus padres-Claro cachorro iremos al rato-una hora después todos están arreglados para ir el ojiverde no tuvo que preocuparse mucho Lestat le hizo ponerse unos pantalones de cuero una chamarra de piel con su cabello nadie lo reconocería ahora que no usa gafas.

Las tumbas están un poco olvidadas pero se emocionó al verlas por primera vez así como sus abuelos a Lucius y Draco fue un poco raro saber que ellos eran familia el tiempo se fue rápido el rubio se acercó a su petit.

-Pasa algo mon amur te veo distraído-Te puedo preguntar algo-asintió-No oyes un ruido como latido del corazón pero muy tenue-entre cerro los ojos se concentró en su oído de donde venia el zumbido rompió la lápida un gran perro negro lo empujó-Porque rompes la tumba de James-No Remus calma-Pero cachorro este vampiro rompió su-Lo sé pero se oye un latido muy débil-Es cierto lo oigo-confirmo la pelirroja-entre el lobo Lestat y Abrax sacaron el ataúd de James Potter mientras Lucius lanzo un hechizo para que nadie los notará sacaron el cuerpo lo pusieron en una burbuja los vampiros oyeron otro latido hicieron lo mismo con las otra tumba ya con los dos cuerpos desaparecieron del lugar.

En la mansión Malfoy habían limpiado los cuerpos ahora descansaban en una habitación muy bonita los dos en una enorme cama el moreno no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran vivos su abuela fue a América para ver unos antiguos libros para ver cómo podían despertarlos atravesó la chimenea con Marius y Jesse que al ver al moreno lo abrazo pues ya todos los vampiros están al corriente de que son familia de la reina ósea que es prima de él.

Marius vio el gran parecido de Lilly con la reina y Jesse pero los ojos verdes de Harry son los más impresionantes de todos.

Según el libro menciono un ritual para resucitarlos con la sangre combinada de Mahereth y Harry que les dieron a beber a sus padres con un conjuro que Mahereth Marius y Lestat entonaron esperaron para ver los resultados el ojiverde y los merodeadores estaban muy ansiosos por saber el resultado al amanecer la pareja empezó a moverse poco a poco fueron conscientes de su entorno primero no recordaban que hacían ahí luego sus últimas memorias los golpearon se levantaron rápido ¡HARRY! Los dos dijeron juntos las puertas se abrieron se pusieron en guardia aunque sus varitas no las tenían eso no les impidió hacerlo por instinto.

Las personas de las puertas no las esperaban un Sirius y Remus mas grandes les sonrieron se abalanzaron sobre ellos las lágrimas y sollozos no se hicieron esperar una tercera figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta los ojos casi se salían su bebé era todo un hermoso joven lo abrazaron y besaron -Mi bebé-Es todo un hombre-dijeron sus padres.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

James llevaba media botella de wishky de fuego después de que Harry sus mejores los llevaran al salón donde los demás los esperaban les empezaron a contar todo lo que paso desde que ellos murieron Lilly quería matar a su supuesta familia James al director por irresponsable se sentía mal por sus amigos lo que pasaron sin contar que su pequeño todo lo que vivió está casado con un vampiro así y la cereza del pastel su esposa es una Malfoy por lo tanto su hijo también ¡oh Merlín! el rubio oxigenado es su cuñado falta algo más.

Lilly no puede creer es una Malfoy y Lucius es su medio hermano que le pasa al mundo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su hijo.

-Mamá Papá hay algo más-¡MÁS! que mas podría haber Harry-dijo ella descolocada-se rasco la cabeza como lo hace su James lo que los hizo sonreír a sus padres.

-La razón por la que están vivos hace una tres semanas antes de mi cumpleaños fui secuestrado por un vampiro solo recuerdo una bruma que nublaba mis sentidos unos días después desperté empezó a ver todo con claridad al no conocer el lugar trate de escapar varias veces pero parece ser que mi secuestrador le gustaba jugar-dijo viendo de reojo al vampiro que le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

-El día de mi cumpleaños trate de escapar pero fui detenido otra vez solo que esta vez habían llegado su familia de vampiros mi herencia mágica llego fue donde descubrí que soy un vampiro completo investigamos con la poción de herencia de dónde venían mis genes vampiros pero al ver el apeido Malfoy me sorprendí y olvide lo de la herencia sin poder creer lo que veía después el señor Malfoy apareció en la mansión de Lestat donde hablamos al tocarlo mi magia rompió su glamour me contó que antes de ser obligado a casarse con Belladona, se había enamorado y comprometido con esta mujer pero la bruja se las ingenió para embarazarse de él se tuvo que casar lo que no sabían hasta un tiempo después que en uno de sus encuentros con su pareja ella lo convirtió sin darse cuenta por eso el uso un glamour para que nadie se diera cuenta pero se volvieron a ver y contarle la verdad fueron al hospital muggle para ver qué información obtenían de lo ocurrido por suerte uno de los jóvenes residentes en ese tiempo todavía trabajaba ahí les contó lo ocurrido que la niña nació muerta pero horas después su corazón empezó a latir solo pero como la madre había desaparecido no podían culparla dieron a la niña en adopción por eso terminaste con los Evans-iba a hablar Lilly.

-Déjame terminar-asintió su madre-Tu eres medio vampiro creemos que en su intimidad transformarse a mi papá, mamá ella es Mahereth es tú madre, mi abuela-sus padres vieron a la otra pelirroja ella era su madre la mujer vampiro se acercó a abrazarla su hija vivía todo lo creyó perdido ahora volvía, un ruido de un golpe los saco a todos de su burbuja voltearon el cuerpo inerte de Severus Snape.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Se le había hecho costumbre comer en las noches galletas con leche ya que Harry lo hacía al no poder luego conciliar mucho el sueño Remus lo encontró relajante tal vez por ser un pequeño momento que pasaba con su cachorro en las vacaciones camina de regreso a su habitación en la mansión de Lestat ya que al vampiro invito a sus suegros nadie pudo negarse él no se sentía cómodo con tanto vampiro menos uno que le crispaba los nervios desde que llegaron con cada oportunidad acorralaba en alguno de los pasillos de la mansión por eso el en el día se mantenía fuera de ya que no podía seguirlo en el sol se fue a dormir había echado un hechizo para que nadie entrara a su habitación.

-Tardaste cachorro-el vampiro milenario apareció detrás saliendo de la oscuridad.

-Vete de mí habitación-solo sonrió se acercó sin darle espacio tirándolo a la cama sentándose sobre él deteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

La fuerza del vampiro es mayor a la del lobo sometiéndolo con relativa facilidad Marius no lo puede evitar desde que vio a Remus en su visita a viejo continente le gustó mucho ha buscado la oportunidad de estar a solas con él no fue difícil ya que en estos días toma leche y galletas con Harry en la noche hablan un rato antes que su príncipe se lo lleve su cachorro regresa a la habitación usa su magia para que no entre nadie solo que hoy se adelantó entrando antes.

-Bájate y vete-solo lo beso quiso resistirse pero no pudo es más fuerte y su lobo no coopera lo está traicionando ayudando a un sexy espera pensó que el idiota es sexy ¡Oh no! esto no puede pasarle mientras se pierde un poco en sus pensamientos el vampiro lo desviste besa ese esbelto torso recorre con sus colmillos su cuello y hombros mandando un escalofrío a su columna lo que lo hizo reaccionar al ojidorado fue sentir los dedos del vampiro preparándolo trato de quitárselo pero solo consiguió quedar boca abajo con una voz grutal el romano-Te demostraré que eres mío cachorro-la lengua recorrió el cuello los colmillos se incrustaron en el hombro lo que lo hizo gemir y temblar lo embistió con fuerza la lucha por saber quién dominaba dio a lugar a una gran noche de sexo y pasión unas horas después de amanecer tanto Remus como Marius dormían abrazados los dos cuerpos tenían las huellas de la pasión pero a ninguno le importo pues la satisfacción y sentirse completos era lo importante.

A James hay varias cosas que no le gustan como se han dado entre ellas las suertes de sus amigos su hijo hablando de su bebe porque siempre lo verá como tal aunque tenga cuarenta o mil es que ese oportunista vampiro se casara con su dulce niño por lo menos le ha demostrado de tiene con que cumplir los caprichos de este pero aun así no lo acepta todavía lo único que lo detiene de maldecirlo es que su ojiverde se ve que lo ama y su Lilly lo torturaría si por su culpa su bebe se entristece además el ser vampiro ahora tiene de su lado toda la eternidad para molestar a su hierno sonrió de manera maniaca.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-Pero donde rayos se encuentra moony él nunca llega tarde a desayunar-murmuro el ojimiel aunque lo ha visto cansado a lo mejor está descansando bueno lo va dejar dormir él ha dormido casi quince años no le va quitar esta oportunidad de relajarse bueno buscaran a canuto él le ayudara a pensar nuevas formas de torturar a su hierno y su nuevo cuñado o si la vida es bella ya que a Snivillus no puede hacerle nada porque si no su temperamental esposa lo castra o peor lo deja sin sexo y después de tanto tiempo no ni pensarlo solo hace dos días que volvió a la vida como para ser privado de ese placer con su dulce Lily, además para el pocionista tiene una mejor venganza después de saber todo lo que hizo a su pequeño Harry.

Aunque también tiene un conflicto porque no puede negar que el narizón le salvo muchas veces la vida por que no puede ser fácil la vida como cuando estaban en el colegio a eso es lo malo de ser adulto uno muy guapo cabe decir pues siempre ha estado consiente de su aspecto aunque ahora es mayor al ser un vampiro pero su orgullo sale a flote con su pequeño ese es una belleza lástima que no despertó antes para protegerlo de ese asalta cunas pero se la va a pagar no por nada es un merodeador se frota las manos con anticipación.

La noticia había salido en el profeta de los verdaderos orígenes de Lily Evans casi le da un infarto al director al leerlo pues con esto Harry quedaba fuera de su poder ya que los lazos eran más fuertes y también sabia la cantidad de problemas que esto traería Lucius y Abrax pedirían su cabeza si de por si la orden empieza a dudar de el con esto ni hablar.

Además no había argumentos de para regresar al chico con los Dursley pues al ser una Malfoy sabía que esto le costaría si de por si el rubio presionaba en la junta de gobernadores sobre la educación y la seguridad ahora con el poder de Harry tras él al ser su sobrino desde ahora debía pedirle a Severus una gran cantidad d caramelos con poción tranquilizante esto sería fatal.

A Molly le va dar el infarto ya que la rivalidad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy es legendaria ahora no sabía que consecuencias traería pues el rubio no dejaría que Ginevra se acerque a Harry con intenciones románticas se van destrozar su dolor de cabeza aumento en solo segundos mejor era irse a dormir y no pensar en nada a si benditas pociones sin sueño su cama le parecía tan fantástica en este momento.

En la tarde después de la edición cartas de todas las familias de los slytherin felicitándolo por las nuevas noticias Lestat y James de reían de las propuestas de matrimonio que le llegaban a su pequeño ojiverde Lily mientras se ponía al día con lo que su bebe había hecho en estos años no estaba nada contenta ya sabía cuál sería su primera acción en el mundo muggle de hecho Lucius se había ofrecido a quitarles todo a esos odiosos muggles por lo que planearon como los destruirían también el director pagaría por eso por dejar que lo trataran de esa forma.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Lucius tenía un conflicto de emociones no podía negar que saber que la pelirroja era su hermana le conmociono un poco ¿pero? ¿que hubiera sido su vida? si en su niñez la compartieran tantas posibilidades pero no lo sabría lo único que le quedaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido lo único que sabía de Lily era su carácter explosivo su excelente mente una bruja de gran nivel y no por ser una hija de muggles "basura" si no por ser una Malfoy ni más ni menos, pues James Potter era un mago poderoso ingenioso excelente en transformaciones no muchos tienen la habilidad y luego su sobrino quien lo diría el chiquillo insolente también un Malfoy junto con la sangre Potter uno muy poderoso además de un vampiro completo definitivamente su amigo Severus tenía razón ese niño nació para romper todas las reglas.

No es que le molestara solo era algo diferente en unos pocos días su vida ha cambiado y no para mal como muchos pensarían, su padre siempre pensó que era una persona amargada pero no solo tenía el corazón roto parece una persona diferente, su propio dragón tiene una relación más agradable con Harry el chico es muy inteligente todavía se sorprende como en unas horas pudo traducir varios texto de runas antiguas sin haber tomado una sola clase.

 _La plática entre James y Lucius fue interesante._

-Estamos claros en una cosa rubio no me agradas no te agrado-.

-Y sin embargo somos familia Potter eres mi bueno eres el esposo de mi hermana-hicieron los dos una mueca.

-Lo sé todavía no puedo creerlo solo porque soy vampiro sino ya estaría muerto de la impresión-"es una lástima" murmuro el rubio.

-Potter esto lo hago-.

-Lose no tienes que decirlo por Lirio y Harry nos guste oh no ahora tenemos que llevarnos mejor mis ojiverdes no me perdonarían si no pongo de mi parte y merlín sabe que tu hermana se las huele cuando miento-reprimió un escalofrió mientras le mando una mirada divertida el sly.

-Lilian puede ser muy intimidante un rasgo Malfoy, por ellos-.

-Por ellos-estrecharon sus manos aunque siempre habría rivalidad las cosa cambian más ahora.

En la cocina de la madriguera inusualmente Ronnal Weasley se levantó tempano no sabía porque pero sentía que algo iba a pasar solo esperaba que él tiempo fuera más rápido se supone que Harry debía estar con ellos desde hace unos tres días pero no estaba en la casa de sus tíos estaba preocupado desde que le fallo en cuarto ha tratado de enmendar su error.

Solo quería que iniciara el colegio para verlo de nuevo se jalo los cabellos de desesperación solo esperaba que los mortifagos no lo hubieran cazado, su madre entro en la cocina no dijo nada sabía que su hijo estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo se puso a hacer el desayuno.

Reunidos todos disfrutando de la comida los Weasley todavía seguían abatidos por no saber nada del ojiverde dos lechuzas llegaron con el profeta, su padre lo dejo a un lado lo cual aprovecho Ron para abrirlo el otro lo tomo su hermano Percy.

-¿COMO EN TODOS LOS INFIERNOS PASO ESTO ES UNA BROMA? grito el menor mientras Percy se ahoga con su café, los gemelos se acerca a su hermano mayor para leer lo que lo perturbó sus mandíbulas cayeron.

Molly le arrancó el periódico a su hijo menor también su mandíbula cayo.

-Un Malfoy-dijo todavía conmocionado su amigo-Harry es un Malfoy tengo que escribirle-salió corriendo de la cocina dejando a su familia atrás con un shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

En momentos como éste odia más que nunca a ese idiota ególatra arrogante de James Potter estaba mejor muerto pero no tiene que tener la suerte de los Potter estar vivo sonriendo como si nada pasara sin en cambio él tiene que estar huyendo de ese apuesto vampiro ya que el reconoce la belleza cuando la ve y Khayman es uno de los hombres más sexys que ha visto pero eso no quita que sea un impertinente que lo sigue a todos lados había huido a la mansión Price de su madre estaba seguro que no lo seguiría pero no el estúpido arrogante ese tuvo que llevarlo para llevarle ingredientes pretextos solo lo hizo para enjaretarle al chupa sangre ahora está instalado en su casa como si fuera de él lo peor de todo sabía que no se libraría de este castigo por que eso era, el merodeador se lo dijo antes de marcharse con esto pagaría lo que le hizo a su pequeño Harry.

Sabía que en parte tenía razón el gry para vengarse Lilly le dejo muy claro lo decepcionada que estaba de él al comportarse como todo un idiota con un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada suspiro resignado lo mejor hubiera sido no haberse levantado el día que fue a ver a Lucius malditos Dumbledore y Voldemort que lo mandaron a investigar a los Malfoy por que no se unían a nadie oyó lo que Harry le dijo a su Madre Lilly su amiga que creía muerta su shock fue grande tanto que se desmayó al despertar hablo largo con su antigua amiga por supuesto con el idiota marido de ella el cual le dijo que se vengaría el espero bromas o comentarios pero no tenía que salirme con algo original el muy maldito se las arregló para que terminara enlazado con el vampiro egipcio.

Días como ese eran por los que quería morir rápidamente pero no tenía tanta suerte, una fría mano lo estremeció al rozar sus sensibles pezones-Severus deseo tu cuerpo-el ojinegro maldijo cuando el egipcio quería sexo no había nada que lo detuviera para tomarlo donde fuera una vez no le hizo caso cuando sintió ya estaba desnudo en la sala siendo tomado por este no que no fuera excitante pero no quería que su némesis los viera suficiente con que lo hubiera metido en este lío como todavía para ser encontrado en una poción muy indecente.

-Vamos Severus no es tan malo sé muy bien que disfrutas de estar conmigo además ya no perteneces a ninguno de los magos eres sólo mío-le gruño al oído maldito vampiro que lo hace sentir como un colegial todo hormonal.

Khayman es un vampiro viejo ha tenido uno que otro encuentro en estos últimos años le intrigaron los magos por eso cuando el hierno de la reina le pidió hablar con él le propuso unirse con un mago un poco amargado no pudo resistirse a seducirlo James se lo dejó en su habitación algo confundido pero le agrado es fuerte sexy con un cuerpo de infarto bajo toda esa horrible ropa floja por su olor no ha estado con nadie en mucho tiempo.

No se arrepiente ha sido un reto bastante delicioso ya que sabe que su mago no puede negarle su cuerpo aunque Severus aparenta sabe que disfruta mucho cuando están juntos sabe que su manera lo va amar sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes que el propio mago lo busque para pedirle sus caricias además James no se lo entregó a él por vengarse como piensa su ahora esposo en verdad está agradecido de que se arriesgara a proteger a su hijo además hizo ya fue suficiente estar bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore y Voldemort ninguno de los dos puede ordenarle nada ya que ahora le pertenece está bajo las leyes de los vampiros la cual es sagrada e inquebrantable nadie puede interferir.

Tanto el director como el cara de serpiente no eran felices sin Severus a sus órdenes ninguno sabía lo que el otro planea uno trato de torturarlo pero su vampiro lo quito del camino se lo llevo el viejo lo quiso chantajear pero el lazo con su pareja es más fuerte así que tuvo que aguantarse.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Draco nunca había visto a su padre tan emocionado planeando destruir a alguien y su tía Lily de verdad era aterradora, es tan o más slytherin ahora sabia porque su padre le dijo que nunca se metiera con la madre de Potter ya que si él tenía su carácter lo lamentaría.

Era raro para el rubio ahora tenía una verdadera familia una tía amorosa un tío bastante bromista un primo al que empezó a apreciar al conocerlo su padre empezó a ser más feliz la relación con Lilly se dio muy natural entre ellos.

Sus amigos llegaron a visitarlo para varios de ellos era raro ver a Harry como un integrante de la familia Malfoy sin contar a la pareja de este Lestat, normalmente es un vampiro muy relajado bastante coqueto pero con Harry las cosas son muy diferentes los celos salían a flote con mucha frecuencia claro sin que el ojiverde se diera cuenta.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Draco que esto pasaría hace unos meses se hubiera reído en su cara pero, ahora no podía ser más feliz el empezó a tener entrenamientos con su abuelo, Harry, su tío James que había comprobado lo que oyo una vez es un excelente duelista el enfrentamiento con su padre fue increíble, su padre tenía buena reputación pero verlos a dos era algo nuevo y excitante.

Cuando Harry se enfrentó a su padre pudo ver sus similitudes era como si los estuviera viendo a través del espejo ya que no se contenían con sus nuevas habilidades vampíricas eran tan letales, elegantes e imaginativos había maldiciones y hechizo de los que nunca había oído.

-Eso que vez Draco es la verdadera naturaleza Potter ellos fueron conocidos por ser grises, así que tienen una afinidad para la magia oscura como de la luz sería una forma de decir que no tienen limitaciones por usar cualquiera, que los hace temibles en el campo d batalla por eso el Lord les temía y los quería de su lado-dijo su abuelo también viendo orgulloso el enfrentamiento entre su familia.

El regreso al colegio fue por demás interesante pues ya todo mundo sabe los verdaderos orígenes de Harry lo que muchos de sus compañeros no saben cómo actuar, Draco era uno de los más contentos pues la comadreja estaba furioso pues el moreno había sido transferido a slytherin, pues Lucius usando sus influencias hizo que lo cambiaran y como muchos del wisemgathon se sentían culpables por haber dicho que era un mortifagos después de enterarse que la madre de su salvador es su media hermana no le negaron nada.

Harry había accedido a cambiarse después de que todos deliberaron que era lo mejor aún principio tanto James como Sirius pegaron el grito pero después, de que Abrax les explico que era lo mejor para evitar que el viejo pudiera darle una poción o algo ellos accedieron aunque fuera un vampiro toda no tenía control total de sus poderes así que era mejor no arriesgarse ya que sabían que trataría de tener el control sobre Harry ahora que los Malfoy tenían su custodia, pues al ser Lily una Malfoy los Dursley no eran nada del niño-que-vivió entonces el viejo tendría que encontrar otra forma de poder tenerlo controlado.

Muchos babeaban por la nueva apariencia del moreno solo los sly que lo habían visto en el verano ya se habían acostumbrado a su apariencia sobre todo porque sabían que a Lestat es demasiado celoso de su pareja no era agradable tener en tu nuca a un vampiro molesto.

Muchos suspiros no se hacían esperar cuando pasaba el joven, Dumbledore lo mando llamar a su oficina pues quería averiguar que podía hacer.

-Harry muchacho-dijo en tono bonachón y un poco preocupado.

-Dígame director-dijo sin emoción en la voz, alo que l viejo no le sorprendió por los acontecimientos del verano.

-He tenido noticias un poco increíbles-

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué no soy familia de esos muggles? ¿Qué en realidad soy un Malfoy? ¿Dígame director cual de todas?-pregunto sin emoción pero con sarcasmo casi parecía una copia de Lucius solo que moreno.

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca ahora había perdido toda la confianza del muchacho-Harry mi muchacho hay tantas cosas de que hablar, hay que tener cuidado e los Malfoy ellos son mentirosos no puedes confiarte de lo que dicen ad…-no terminaba de hablar cuando vio al ojiverde levantarse de su silla caminar asía la puerta.

-Harry adónde vas no hemos terminado de hablar-.

-Por mi parte ya termine no pienso hablar con usted de como habla mal de mi familia, porque aunque le moleste son mi familia de sangre por lo cual me lleva a cuestionarme muchas cosa como por ejemplo ¿porque me puso con esos muggle? ¿Porque dejo que Sirius se pudriera en la cárcel? y hay más cosas pero ya no importan otra cosa director espero que solo me hable para cosas relacionadas con la escuela, porque de lo contrario mandare una carta de queja al consejo de la escuela quejándome de sus acciones con permiso y que tenga un buen día-salió sin más dejando sorprendido al hombre.

David Talvot normalmente es un hombre tranquilo pero si Lestat tiene algo que ver su buen juicio sale volando por la ventana, solo espera que ahora que su príncipe está unido a Harry por fin empiece a sufrir lo que le ha hecho a todos en estos momentos tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, pero no ahora tiene que dirigirse a Inglaterra, por que el príncipe no puede estar lejos de su pareja así que ahora tiene que firmarle unos papeles importantes para manejar los negocios.

Cuando lo vio no lo podía creer ese guapo hombre es su pareja de eso no hay duda esa belleza rubia es un delicioso manjar que va comerse entero no importa lo que le cueste.

Lucius no comprende como rayos se dejó convencer por su cuñado para ir a comprar unas cosas que necesita ese vampiro moreno el tal Talvot que no podía el ir por sus cosas, no tenía que aceptar la se las cobraría aunque sinceramente lo dudaba si mira su amigo Severus está casado con el vampiro egipcio por culpa de ese idiota que ahora es su familia.


End file.
